It is frequently necessary, in building demolition and/or remodeling, to remove floor boards from floor joists, and wall boards from wall studs. The tools that are used for this activity are awkward, too heavy, ineffective, insufficiently durable, or too complex to be manufactured efficiently and economically.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a pry tool that efficiently and effectively removes boards from joists or studs.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a pry tool that efficiently and effectively removes the first board in a floor or wall boards from joists or studs.
It is a still further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a pry tool that is simple and easy to use, relatively light in weight, effective in use, durable, or capable of being manufactured efficiently and economically.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.